Sisters
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: "What about me?" That's all Andi could think of, when Emma gave her the news. What about spending Saturday night playing video games and scrapbooking while she talked to her bestie? What about fighting adulthood with all they had? Why was Birdman taking her place? He wasn't. A boyfriend can't replace a sister, no matter what. And that's what Andi has learned from this.


**My internet went out! So now, I'm behind, and probably not going to get this challenge done. I'm sorry, I'm doing my absolute damnedest. On top of that I'm dizzy, and have fallen four times. I have blood work to get done, which will be a bitch. I hate needles.**

 **Also, my crush saw me fall the last time. And by saw me, I mean I fell right in front of his desk. Like, six inches away. He didn't say a single word. Not one word. Just stared at me while someone else, that I don't know well, pulled me up on her own. She's a tiny little thing, and if I'd been any more slack, she wouldn't have been able to lift me.**

 **In case you didn't know, I am pissed at him.**

 **Oh, and I have an idiot for a teacher that doesn't believe in the night owl gene. And also is letting 8th graders say the word pissed on campus. Yeah, we all do it, but approving of it is freaky. And don't get me started on the sub a few weeks back! Wanted to send me to the office for telling him some pervert suggested I was sexting my guy friend. Needless to say, that's the first time I physically had to bite my tongue or I'd cuss a teacher out. Grr!**

 **No, I'm not PMSing...**

 **Time for positivity! By the way, I started reading this series, The Girl In The Box by Robert J Crane. Highly recommend it! Like, wanted to make a fanfic for it. I may...**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. And I'm not always this bitchy.**

* * *

Andi stared at Emma, mouth agape, not sure what she was about to say. It wouldn't be good, but she didn't know what it would be.

"You are an idiot."

Emma sighed, laughing. "Andi. We've been together almost two years. We're not stupid."

"You're telling me you're eighteen and you want to move in together. That's basically marriage. You're a fucking idiot, Em." There was no humor, no trace of amusement or kidding, in Andrea Future Doctora Cruz's voice. And it kind of scared Emma.

They were teenagers! Jesus Christ, they haven't been out of high school two months! Yeah, they were close as hell, but living together? She couldn't spend hardly any time with Emma, especially with Birdman always there to piss her off! It was bad enough with them living apart. Not to mention, living together is not like being a couple living separately. They'd have to deal with bills, and growing up, and other stuff. This could be the death of their relationship!

"No, it isn't. And its not such a big deal. I stay over at his place all the time, Andi. This is just deciding there's no point in me getting an apartment I'll almost never be at. How do you not get this? Weren't you and Phillip staying together last summer at his parents', anyway?"

Emma really thought Andi was being crazy. How dumb could it be? Her dad thought it was fine, and he was supposed to be the one she worried most about the reaction of.

Andi looked around her living room, arms crossed. She didn't like this. Thus meant she was going to pretty much lose Emma. And what if she and Jax weren't so compatible when they lived in the same apartment? She didn't want to pick up those pieces. Especially not in college, where no one is supposed to give a damn about love. And here they were, basically getting married.

Was it bad that she wasn't even as surprised as she would like to claim she was?

"Yeah. In a house, with adults. And in separate, sometimes, bedrooms. We weren't living together. Em, can't you see this could be really bad? Like, possible break up bad? You can't seriously think a few nights of sneaking off into his room after midnight can tell you if you are ready to make this big if a commitment. As your best friend, and guardian, I order you to get your head out of paradise and use that damn brain!"

"You are being ridiculous! We can handle each other!"

"What about me?" It was past her lips before Andi knew it was a thought, and Emma froze. The guardian bit her cheek, hard, until the fresh taste of metal met her tongue and she knew she'd drawn blood.

Emma's expression softened, and it clicked. Andi was jealous. She didn't have a problem with it for the reasons she said.

"Andi." Her voice was calm, soft, and it just made the guardian want to cry more. She fell on the couch, and Emma sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"You don't know what it's like, Em. I knew you were going to fall in love with him long before you did. And it pisses me off, because I know that I've spent the past three years hating him just because he got so close, so fast. I hate him because you love him, and when people grow up and fall in love you know who gets forgotten? The best friend."

Emma sighed. "Andi. You don't know what you're talking about. I could never forget about you."

Andi turned to Emma, tears blotting her cheeks. "That's what my mom said, to her bes friend. I haven't seen my godmother in almost thirteen years, Em. Friends walk away from each other all the time."

Emma smiled, grabbing Andi's wrist. "Friends walk away. But that doesn't matter. You know why?"

"No, why?" She sniffed.

"Because we're not friends. We're sisters. And no matter how much you want to, you can never escape your annoying sister." Andi chuckled, and nodded.

"You really want to do this?"

Emma blushed a little, remembering why she came there in the first place. "Absolutely. This is what we want, Andi."

The guardian smiled, tightly, tears starting to dry. "Then I'm happy for you. Just, one promise, Em?"

Emma smiled wider, nodding. "Yeah?"

"No babies for at least another couple years." Andi smirked. At this, the witch went full out crimson, chucking a pillow at Andi.

"Andi!"

* * *

"There you are! The hell took so long?" Jax laughed, leaning against the car. Emma bit her lip, knowing the whole truth was not the best idea.

"Trying to keep her from coming out here to lecture us together."

He chuckled. "She's not happy?"

Emma met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, she's happy, now. Just took persuading her a bit."

"What'd you do?" He accused. She feigned shock.

"What do you mean? _I_ just reminded her of something important. She did the happy thing on her own."

Jax grinned, running his hands up and down her arms. "I mean that she is stubborn as hell, and so are you. So, either she has a mind altering fever, or you are a miracle worker."

Emma threw her head back laughing. "No fever. And I know what you're doing. You want me to tell you everything that happened, and I'm not going to."

He frowned. "Damn it." Emma rolled her eyes, and headed for the car.

"I am so tired!" She yawned, buckling her seat belt. Jax smiled, and set a hand on her denim covered knee.

"Good thing there's nothing left to do but go home and sleep, then."

"You got that right." Suddenly, Emma got a text from Andi, as they pulled out of the driveway.

 _Sisters?_

Emma grinned.

 ** _Always._**

* * *

 **Bam, bam, wham! Woohoo! I feel like crap, but I'm writing again. And I love writing.**

 **I have to give this my best shot. I know it's really going to be hard to pull off, but I can do this. I will complete the challenge!**

 **Oh, anyone started on their resolution for next hear? No? Ha, me neither. It will most likely just be about writing more and creating more OCs based on my enemies. Because I'm cool, and fictional murder is legal.**

 **I'm joking! Gawd, nobody gets that, anymore. Sorry, dark humor. I've had a rough, rough couple months.**

 **It snowed a few days ago! Almost no one ever saw snow before that! And this sweet little boy, so tiny I thought he was half his age, came up and hugged me, thanking me for bringing snow.**

 **My family could move to the center other earth, and there would be a snowball's chance in hell it wouldn't snow, there. I kid you not.**

 **Anywhhooo... Guess what? I have a big release planned for 2018! You guys will love it. Missing Piece is sadly, almost over. I don't know how close to over, but it is. And I know you are probably really upset about it, because I am, too.**

 **BUT... There is a related story coming! Starting January 5th, I will begin the writing, and potential publishing, depending on how smoothly chapter one comes, of either a prequel, or sequel to the story we all know all too well.**

 **I need your opinions, though. I am putting a poll on my profile, for the viewers to decide which story they would prefer to see. The prequel will start on Emma's 19th birthday (a significant date, *wink*) and end with an epilogue of her walking into the candy aisle. All long time readers know, watermelon gummy bears started it all.**

 **Until next time! I live you guys! Bye!**


End file.
